


Sexting, Soldiers, and Spiderman

by XoxLadyNightxoX



Series: Just Listen [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Background Steve Rogers/Bucky, Bucky and Cap are dirty AF, Clothes tearing, Confident Peter Parker, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Foul Language, Humour, Lingerie, M/M, Mainly Peter Parker and Tony Stark, Meeting Shenanigans, Peter is of age, Porn With A Barely Recognizable Plot, Safe Sane and Consensual, Smut, Snark, So are Tony and Peter, Tony Is The One Ambushed Here, Valentine's Day, Wall Sex, Well for the most part, Well it is now, auditory voyeurism, dirty texting, if that's even a thing, tons of cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 02:02:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13694550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XoxLadyNightxoX/pseuds/XoxLadyNightxoX
Summary: Another day, another boring ass meeting but things take a sharp turn when Peter and Tony get caught up in Steve and Bucky's game. It's Valentine's day, Tony has better things to be doing...like his favourite spider. MAJORITY OF THE SMUT IS TONY/PETER





	Sexting, Soldiers, and Spiderman

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this is probably not my best work but it is hands down the filthiest thing I've ever written. I'm not sure where it came from but goddamn 0.0 Hopefully you all enjoy it. Remember I'm still learning so go easy on your girl but constructive criticism is always welcome

 Tony was trying his best not to doze off during the team meeting but it was all just tedium to him at this point. Why anyone would force them to come in on Valentine’s day to discuss some random logistics crap was beyond him. Across the table, Peter sat with his head propped on his fist, fiddling with something in his lap, likely his phone. Tony got his out and texted him, _Hey! If I have to listen this shit then so do you!_

He knew the moment it came in because Peter turned to glare at him. He moved back and a moment later he got, _No one is fucking listening! Look around doofus._ Tony craned his head side to side, indeed every single hero was checked out even the super soldiers who were whispering to each other just behind Peter. Steve was saying something to Bucky and the former assassin had his hand over his mouth, eyes hard and jaw flexing.

_Wonder what’s Cap telling Bucky over there…_

_Would you really like to know?_

_You can hear them?!?!_

_Super hearing, comes with the spider upgrade. They don’t mind either, believe me. So do you want to know?_

_What the actual fuck…yeah I guess_

_Steve wants Bucky to sit on his cock._

Tony choked on his tongue, drawing everyone’s attention but he couldn’t look at any of them especially Cap and Buck. “Sorry, saliva went the wrong way,” he muttered. _Goddammit Peter, you can’t do that_

_Why? Bad image?_

_You shouldn’t be listening_

_Can’t help it and they don’t care. Bucky has an exhibitionist streak, he HOPES I hear._ Peter gave him a sly smile before sending a barrage of texts. _He wants me to hear all those filthy things Steve wants to do to him when they’re finally alone._

_How much he likes to gag on Steve’s dick, swallow him whole_

_Every detail of what he will look like spread out on the bed_

_Covered in red silk_

_Wrecked within an inch of his life_

_The way he’d beg and plead. He really is a cockslut for Steve_

_Even now, they’ve started to guess what I’m doing and Bucky is making all these sweet sounds_

By this point, Tony was gulping air like he was running a marathon. This was so wrong but so hot. He cursed and loved the open current of sexuality that ran through the team. Now Peter was caught up in it, diving straight for the deep end.  Another message popped up and Tony swore he was in hell. _Fuck, I can’t take it. Promise you’re going to take care of me after this daddy_

Now it was Tony’s turn to hide his face behind his fist. His eyes slid to the soldiers who were observing him and Pete. Steve kept up muttering and Bucky was shaking almost imperceptibly. Tony looked at Peter who appeared crossed between aroused and devious. Alright, that’s how it was going to be? Tony could play…he hoped. _Are you horny baby? Does my pretty boy need to cum?_

Peter shifted, _Yes daddy,_  

_You’ve gotten daddy so hard, he almost wants you to crawl under this table to suck it for him._

_I really want to feel it inside me._

_You will my little cockslut. I bet Uncle Steve and Uncle Bucky have no idea how much of a whore you can be._

Peter sucked on his lip, _Only for you daddy_

_I know baby, I know. Daddy can’t take wait to drag you back to bed and take you apart._

_I have a surprise for you, something special for Valentine’s day._

_I can’t wait to see it. Soon pretty boy you’ll be sitting on daddy’s cock and I will hear all those gorgeous noises you can make. I’m going make you scream tonight._ Tony watched Peter grip the table until his knuckles turned white and to the side, the soldiers were still at it, taking in every tiny movement. _What are they saying now baby?_

_That you look so hungry for me. They know what we’re doing. Uncle Steve is trying to figure out who’s the slut here, Uncle Bucky…or me_

_You have been naughty haven’t you? Listening to the adult conversation and teasing me, that isn’t very nice_

_It wasn’t my fault I heard them daddy!_

_I know baby but that doesn’t make what you did right. Apologize to Uncle Steve and Uncle Bucky_

Peter’s jaw dropped for a second but he was not about to be deterred. He typed back deliberately, the challenge in his face. _What should I say daddy?_

Tony sucked in a breath. _Tell them that you were using their special time to make your DADDY horny and that you are sorry._

Peter looked up at him. Everyone and everything may well have disappeared. He half-expected his boy to stop, safe-word out and he wouldn’t blame him. Except Peter didn’t. Never breaking eye contact, he set his phone on the table and carefully placed his hands on the edge. He slowly edged himself towards Steve and Bucky whose eyes in turn bugged out. Tony watched on the cusp of awe-inspired lust as Peter licked his lips and turned to them. He bashfully lowered his head, keeping his posture small. Tony knew the look he was giving them too, big dark eyes underneath pretty lashes, the tiniest pout at the corner of his mouth. His lips moved, too soft to hear but he could make out the words on sight alone. Tony shuddered, his dick straining. How many fucking lines were being crossed? Peter never took their play outside of the bedroom and yet here he was. Tony’s sweet little boy apologizing to his horny uncles, who were struggling to maintain composure themselves, letting them know who his daddy is. Then of all the fucking times, Peter moves his head to him, that same look of innocent contrition and mouths, sorry daddy.

That was it. Fuck everything. He ripped his cuffs open and rolled up the sleeves. He stood, gaze never leaving Peter’s, and announced that he was headed to lab on some urgent business. Some shit about an ongoing experiment and that he needed to Peter to come with him. He didn’t even acknowledge the presenter as he circled the table to leave. As soon as he was close enough to his baby he growled, “Now.”

Peter sprang to his feet, “Yes sir.”  They left the room now filled with murmurs, not giving a single fuck.

They raced back to their room and once the door was closed behind them, Tony rammed Peter against a wall. “Did you apologize like I asked?” he snarled, taking a bite of Peter’s shoulder.

“Yes daddy,” Peter writhed in his arms, “Uncle Steve said he forgave me.”

“Good boy,” Tony kissed him deeply. “I think you almost made Uncle Bucky cum with just your words sugar.”

“Is that bad?” Peter nibbled at his lips.

“No ju-” Tony stopped. His brain had finally caught up with his hands and realised there was something under Peter’s shirt. “Baby? What’s this?”

“Your Valentines gift,” Peter winked. He shed his clothes to reveal an inky black lace and silk corset with matching stockings held up by garters but no underwear.

Tony let out a stream of curse words. “You can’t have been wearing this the whole time…”

“Mhm,” Peter purred. He braced his hands on Tony’s chest and began to guide him backwards to the bed. “It was kind of funny actually. Uncle Steve thought he was being so scandalous, letting ‘the kid’ in on what they get up to.”

“Little does he know,” Tony leered. “My baby was a whore from the jump.”

“Yup,” he popped the p. They finally got to the bed and Tony sat down, pulling Peter into his lap.

“And if I know my sweet boy like I do…” Tony reached around to dip his fingers in between Peter’s cheeks and felt around for what he knew he’d find there. “Aha,” he slid the slick plug out as Peter kissed him. Together they opened his pants and Peter sank down, the both of them moaning in unison. It didn’t take long for Peter to start riding with vigour, all gasps, and moans, and whimpers with each hard drop. “That’s it,” Tony crooned. “Get nice and loud just in case those uncles of yours decide to eavesdrop.” Peter dug his nails into shoulders, his body tightening like a vice. “Oh you like that thought? You want them to be out there?”

“Want - them - to hear.” Peter forced himself to slow down to look Tony in the eye. “Make me scream daddy.”

“Fucking Christ.” Tony flung them down, barreling into him. Peter went wild, scrambling for purchase on Tony’s back. The older man had no mercy, making every thrust sharper than the last and continued to pour filth in the boy’s ear. “I hope those two old perverts hear what I’m doing to you. I don’t appreciate them using my baby for their games. This cunt belongs to me. You belong to me.”

“Yes, yes, yours,” Peter held on tightly.    

Tony reached down and fisted Peter’s dick, “Come for me.” On command, the young man clenched down, screaming, as he rode out his orgasm. It took all of Tony’s will not to come with him until he heard the ripping of fabric and felt air hit his skin. Cloth pooled around his arms and he realized Peter had just torn his shirt in half from the back. He stared at his lover in awe.  

Somehow Peter had the nerve, breathless and shaky as he was, to smirk and say, “Sorry daddy.”

Fuck he really loved him. Tony shook his head fondly, “You will be.” He yanked at the front of the corset and the buttons flew off, leaving Peter in just the garter and stockings. He discarded it and the remnants of his shirt before picking Peter up with his legs around his waist. He began walking over to the door and Peter inhaled sharply. “Don’t worry gorgeous,” Tony assured him. “We’re staying right here.” He set his boy down and made him stand facing the wall just beside the door. “The meeting is definitely over by now which means Uncle Steve and Uncle Bucky ought to be back.”

He knew Peter could already see where this was headed. “What about the others?”

“Let’s be real, its kind of late to be thinking of them,” Tony pointed out. He grabbed Peter’s hands and held them behind his back, pushing the boy right up against the wall, head turned towards the door. “You know what to do,” Tony pecked his temple.

“Yes daddy,” Peter whispered. Tony pushed in slowly, wanting to drag out every little sound. He rolled his hips leisurely, letting his lover feel every inch of him, unable to stop the stream of noises. Tony’s eyes rolled back as Peter’s wet, snug heat encased him again and again. “Oh, oh, daddy, daddy…”

“Right here,” Tony lavished his neck and shoulders with kisses.

“Oh fuck daddy, I love you. Shit Tony, I love you so much.”

“I love you too.” Tony felt his end nearing once and changed to short, hard thrusts, right where he knew Peter’s spot was. “One more time, I’ve got you, let go. I’m with you.”

“Come inside me,” Peter whined. “Fill me up, I’m so close.”

Tony started to spill into him and Peter followed seconds later, going until they were spent and boneless against the wall.  “Damn,” Tony pressed his face into his hair. “That was different.”

 “Yeah,” the spider agreed weakly. “Think we could go lie down?”

Tony chuckled, “Sure.” They stumbled their way back to the bed once more and settled under the covers. “You know today was the first time you’ve called me daddy outside of this room or on the phone let alone to other people.”

Peter shrugged lazily, “I really don’t care what they hear as long as this part stays between us…just don’t expect me to do that all the time”

Tony snuggled him closer, “Works for me.”

A bit later, Peter was still napping and Tony went down to the kitchen for some water. As soon as he rounded the corner, he saw Steve and Bucky there, disheveled and sipping coffee. “Well, well, well, enjoy ourselves did we?”

“You certainly did,” Steve said over the rim of his mug.

“I was…motivated.”

“That’s for damn sure,” Bucky snorted. “I swear I thought you were going to bend Pete over the table, right then and there.”

“That is reserved for us,” Tony informed them. “You get one sneak peek, nothing more.”

“One hell of a sneak peek,” Cap said. “Uncle Steve and Uncle Bucky.”

“Never thought the kid had it in him,” Bucky commented. “Almost had me on my knees when he said sorry.”

“He’s Tony Stark’s boyfriend, ‘nuff said,” Tony grabbed a couple of bottles of water. “Which reminds me, fuck-hot as this little charade was, you at least get his consent first before you start screwing around.”

“You’re right,” Bucky nodded. “And we’re sorry – daddy.”

“Only my boy gets to call me that,” Tony warned. “And I mean it.”

Steve backhanded Buck’s arm, “Seriously _Tony,_ we are sorry and we’ll talk to him beforehand.”

“Well then gentlemen, with that settled, a joyous Valentine’s day to you both,” Tony left and found Peter standing just outside the door in sweats and a t-shirt. “Eavesdropping again babe?”

“Couldn’t help it,” Peter said unrepentantly. “Plus, if I know my daddy like I do, we’re getting them back at the next meeting aren’t we?”

 “Yep.”

 


End file.
